


Closing The Distance

by mindlessharmony1017



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessharmony1017/pseuds/mindlessharmony1017
Summary: A love story between two unlikely lovers***THIS IS NOT MY WORK*** This story belongs to 2tall2MissMe on wattpad. The original story can be found here: (https://www.wattpad.com/story/88269806-closing-the-distance-rwby-bumblebee-pairing) If you want the updates as they come out, check him out! I have been granted permission to post it here, but I will not be posting updates as he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (2tall2MissMe): Hey guys, thanks for stopping by and checking out my fanfic. I know that the first chapter may seem a little short but trust me, there is more to come. If it doesn't really seem that great, that's because this is my first story. There's bound to be some errors here and there. Anyway, if you do decide to read, I hope you enjoy :)

Blake Belladonna sometimes wished she was more comfortable talking to other people. It definitely would have helped in the situation that she was in right now, talking to her friend, her partner, one she hadn't seen in a very long time. Yang Xiao Long.

Did that mean she would just stand there mute while her blonde companion ask her heated questions about "Where she had been?" Or "How did you get here?" No, but it would still be difficult. Blake was standing a good distance away from her, deciding In her mind when was the opportune moment to approach her. Currently, Yang was sitting on a tree stump. A short while ago, she was using her one good hand to chop logs. Even through her physical disabilities, Yang still persevered and worked to overcome her obstacles. It made Blake miss her even more.

After a few minutes of thought provoking and planning, Yang had finished resting and grabbed the axe that was laying on the ground nearby and walked back inside. This is my chance. Blake came out from the shadows of the surrounding forest and walked up the porch to the front door. Blake took some well needed deep breathes and raised her hand to knock on the door.... but she stopped herself. Blake hadn't seen Yang in almost a year. Her conscious wanted to apologize to her for abandoning and running away from her. She just wanted to say what she needed to say and get it over with. If Yang yelled at her, she would take it so the guilt would flow away. Yet, she stood there, with her hand raised ready for the vocal torment and still did nothing. Why am I so scared? Would the whole ordeal guilt trip her even more or would Yang understand her stupid actions and forgive her? Blake seemed to think about all of these different scenarios, all of them seemingly playing in her head, simultaneously. It kind of made her head hurt.

After a solid minute of Blake standing at the door like a frozen mannequin, her stiffness problem was solved. By Yang opening the door for her. Yang didn't see her immediately as she had a large duffle bag slinged over her shoulder, ready to collect the half cut logs she had chopped a short while ago. Then she gradually raised her head to see none other than her former partner, Blake Belladonna. She hadn't changed at all. Her piercing purple eyes and her strong, built demeanor were still flamboyant as ever, but her reaction to seeing her was something that scared her to the core. Yang didn't react at all. The tall blonde didn't even give a gasp or widen her eyes with surprise at the Faunus. Blake's mind started to race and panic. Yelling could be one thing but no reaction at all. The awkwardness of the situation wasn't what was making this moment unbearable, it was how Blake couldn't predict what the tall huntress was going to do next.

Blake finally built up the courage to open her mouth and say a few words. She was halfway through her sentence before Yang interrupted her. She hugged Blake. Yang brought Blake into a warm embrace, her semblance giving off a mild amount of heat. It comforted her. Yang tightened her grip on the Faunus as she grabbed the fabric on the back of Blake's jacket. "I missed you Blake... So much..."

Her words seemed to melt all of her worries away. Blake's thoughts persisted and she greeted her friend with a hug of her own.

"I missed you too..."


	2. Breakthrough

Notes at the end of the Chapter. Enjoy :P

Yang let go of her feline friend to look her in the eyes. She seemed still, yet unsure of the situation. Yang try to comfort her with a warm smile, "It's... It's great to see you again." She stepped back inside to put away the duffle bag. "Sorry, I was just about to bring the logs inside."

Blake suddenly came back to reality. She responded quickly but with a sort of shy undertone, wanting to offer to help Yang carry in the firewood. The blonde huntress giggled a little at her friends sudden urge to lend a helping hand. They both exchanged a lighthearted conversation for a bit until Yang said that she would finish her chore later. Blake eventually was invited inside so they could catch up and talk more about what they had both been up to recently. 

Walking into the cabin, Blake looked around a little bit. She had to admit, it felt like you were at home here, even if it wasn't your home. Yang's place seemed nicely furnished with paintings, chairs and ornaments. It seemed almost like a lodge or a vacation home Blake had seen in an advertisement once. Yang passed by her as she rounded a corner into the kitchen. "Sit anywhere you'd like. I'll make us some tea."

* * *

Blake had sat herself on a comfy arm chair in The living room. Yang gave her a warm cup of Tea and she thanked her. It was getting colder outside as Winter approached so the Tea definitely warmed Blake up. She sipped her still steaming cup as Yang sat down on a chair across from her. "So... What have you been up too?" Yang asked suddenly. Blake took a sip of the tea, setting it down on a side table next to her. "Well... I've been in Vale a lot recently. Giving my help and time to others if they needed it."

Yang looked away a little bit. "Is it still bad over there?" Blake could tell she hadn't seen Vale since the attack and a part of her wanted to know what was going on. 

"More or Less. Vale is completely abandoned and everyone had left. The refugees relocated a dozen or so miles away from the city. Others just simple found some way to make it to another kingdom. Lots of Huntsmen and Huntresses have been protecting the camp and also going into Vale to clear up stray Grim." There was a bit of a strain in Blake's voice as she continued. "A lot of people had died... it's horrible to realize how little there is left." She closed her eyes, seemingly like she wanted to forget the things she had seen. "I'm sorry, could we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, of course." Yang quickly tried to change the subject as to not make Blake uncomfortable. "Have you heard anything from Ruby or Weiss?" She shifted forward in her seat to ask if Blake had heard anything from either of them.

"Weiss had gone back to Atlas. Guess her Dad had gotten scared and worried after Vale started going to hell in a hand basket. As for Ruby, she's been... elusive. A few rumors floated my way about her being half between Vale and Mistral, helping small villages along the way."

"Definitely sounds like Ruby." Yang laughed as a few past memories of better times seeped into her head. She hadn't seen her sister in a long time. Yang knew that Ruby could take care of herself just fine, but the feeling of missing her was there and fresh. Some days were harder than others.

"Besides catching up was there anything else you came her to do?" Yang smiled softly at the Faunus.

"Yeah... there was." Blake looked towards the floor. She could feel her ears pressing down on her forehead. "The main reason I came was to... apologize for everything." Blake glanced at Yang's missing arm. "I... should have been there for you. Not like what I did. I-I was just so scared..." Tears started to welt up in her eyes. 

Yang got up quickly and knelt beside her. "Blake, please don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong ok?" She reached over and tried to wipe her tears away. Blake retaliated and slapped her hand away. "No!! It's not ok... I ran like a coward because I was too afraid to face my guilt. The guilt of causing you so much pain." She tried to turn away so Yang wouldn't see her cry as much.

Yang touched Blake's shoulder to try and calm her demeanor. "Look Blake...", She stopped and sighed before continuing, "I realize why you ran. Why you were scared and to be honest, I was mad at you after you left. I kept thinking why did she have to leave me? If she really cared for me, wouldn't she have stayed?" Blake turned her head and looked back towards Yang. "However, as the months went by, I thought back to that incident and said to myself 'She blames herself for what happened to me.' When I final came to terms with that, I stopped being mad. Instead I started to train again so maybe one day I could help people again." Yang smiled at her. "So don't feel like you need to apologize. Things happened and... sacrifices were made so I could protect you."  Yang references her arm and the events leading up to her dramatic change. 

Blake could feel the waterworks coming as she cried more profusely. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hugged Yang. She dug her face into her friend's shoulder. "Yang... I'm so sorry..."

"Blake it's ok, really. Even without my arm I can still kick some Grim ass any day of the week." Yang grinned largely, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit. "Don't dwell in the past, that was then and this is now." 

Blake laughed at Yang's response and smiled through her tears. She hugged her and try to recompose herself. "T-Thanks Yang." 

"Anytime." Yang got up and walked towards the window. Darkness was approaching as the sun was beginning to set below the horizon. "I doubt you can make it back before dark. You're more than welcome to stay for the night." Yang turned to look back at her as the sun shined through her hair. She looked stunning, beautiful. Blake's feels for Yang had been kept under lock and key for the longest time, but after their short time back together Blake could help herself to what she felt for her Huntress partner. She looked in awe of how magnificent she looked but tried to shake off the feeling. Blake nodded to her question, smiling and blushing like a love-striken child. Maybe she missed Yang more than she thought.

"Thank you." 

Notes: Alright guys, what did you think about this Chapter? We're finally getting into some things here. Juicy plots and such. 

I also thought of more things to tell to the people who read this. I understand that RWBY Volume 4 just started and that my story takes place right around the time the gears start spinning, but this story is going to be entirely independent from the Volume 4 plot considering Blake probably doesn't try to confront Yang, apologize to her and then try to reform Team RWBY. Thought you peeps should know, however as the Volume continues if I see anything in there like a significant event, I might add a little bit of an Easter egg into my story to satisfy some people :)

One last thing  
From now on I'm going to try at the very minimum to write one chapter per week. It honestly depends on my motivation and how busy I am, but besides that I'm going to take a small one day long break and then get back to it. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes at the end of the Chapter. Enjoy :)

Blake opened the door to a guest bedroom. It was getting dark pretty quickly and it would be a little risky to try and make it back to Vale, so Yang offered to let her stay the night. She happily accepted. Yang gave her a nightgown and a warm place to stay. It seemed like so much had happened today, yet it all looked so familiar. Blake brought a few books with her on her short journey. Something to occupy her time as she had gotten a boat ride across the channel to the island she was on now. Being the bookworm she was, Blake spent the better part of an hour reading one of her books until she grew too tired to continue. She then set her book aside and went to sleep.

* * *

Blake thought of a lot of things that night. Dreamt of things too. Her mind kept trailing back to Beacon. All of the people she met and friends she had made. Her thoughts came to Sun. She could imagine the troublemaker in his unbuttoned, white shirt, pranking people on the school campus. Blake hadn't heard much from Sun since she had disappeared. There had been some rumors here and there but overall, she hadn't seen him. Blake had a liking to him. Sun was nice and caring under his usual "cool guy" demeanor and it was a nice change of pace. They had dated for a short while and she enjoyed his company when they were together. Blake remember him dancing with her at the school dance, remembering those moments. 

She kept thinking of other people and where they might've gone, and then she thought of Yang. Yang she... she made Blake feel special, but couldn't exactly know why that was. Maybe it was her that broke Blake out of her shy and secluded shell, who showed her that she could live a normal life outside the White Fang. Ever since Yang had became her friend, Blake felt something about her that she didn't feel about anyone she had ever met. Love. She immediately tried to push that thought out of her mind. She didn't love Yang. She couldn't, that would only complicate things even further. As much as she tried to think about something else, yang slipped back into her train of thought. She grew frustrated and woke up.

Blake cursed quietly. "Why now? Why do I have to have these feelings now...?" She sat up in bed for a while not knowing what to do. Blake kept pondering about this until some footsteps close by startled her. The bedroom door opened and Yang stepped inside. She looked surprise to see her Faunus friend still awake at this hour. "Oh Blake... you're still awake." Yang continued to look at her puzzled until Blake spoke up. "Uh yeah... I uh... I was reading and was just about to head to bed." She lied. Yang was her one of her most trusted friends, but Blake wasn't ready to admit her true feelings, at least not at this moment. 

"Oh alright." Yang accepted her answer and didn't question it further. "So look... I came in so I could talk to you about something. Do you have a minute to talk?" 

Blake thought of what she wanted to talk about. "Of course. What it is?"

"Well... I've been thinking of plans like these for a while now. At first I thought it was crazy, but now that you're here, I think it's time..." Blake gave Yang a confused look. What exactly was she talking about? "I want to go looking for my sister and I want you to come with me." 

Blake blushed slightly at the "coming with her part" but hid her surprised look quickly. "I admire your caring side to find your sister. I'd help you but I don't think Ruby will come back as easy as you might think." 

Yang sighed. "I know." Blake could tell she really worried about her younger sister and wanted to know if she was okay. She admired Ruby's skilled leadership and had grown fond of her. The voice in the back of both of their minds tolled them it would be best to find Ruby. Blake spoke up, going a step further. "Well, if we're going to go and find Ruby, why not go and get Weiss in the process?" Yang look back at her partner in shock. "Blake... are you saying you want to reunite the team?" Blake wasn't one to be upfront with these kinds of things, usually staying out of conversations and just listening in. 

Blake looked away and started thinking about Team RWBY and all of them if they were back together. "I know it seems crazy but... I miss that part of life. Sleeping in the dorms, going to classes and improving not only my fighting skills but my social and mental ones as well. I know it may be a stretch but that's what I feel we could do." 

Yang continued to give Blake a surprised look at how honest and non-introvert she was being. Blake took her look as a sign that this plan of hers was a bit crazy. "But if it's to wild to pursue than I understand." 

Yang snapped out of her amazement and and gave a bright smile. "Are you kidding me? That's the best idea I've heard in a long time!!" She got a little carried away and jumped on the bed with Blake. Blake's eyes widened as her blonde companion was inches away from her face. They both giggled like school girls over the whole situation. Yang crawled towards Blake and sat next to her in bed. "But seriously. I think that we could do it together."

Blake turned her head towards her and smiled. Both of them seemed to be happy about each other's presence. "We can... it's just going to be a long journey." They would have to find a way across the ocean and then travel across different landscapes to reach Mistral. "We could sneak in with a refugee transport. Only problem is, Mistral has stopped accepting transports from Vale."

Yang stretched her one arm and laid back more comfortably next to Blake. "Eh... we'll cross that road when we get to it. And besides we still have to travel to the East Coast of Vale before we can go anywhere." Yang then turned on her side towards her and closed her eyes. "Mind if I sleep here tonight?~"

Blake could tell by the tone of her voice that she meant that in a joking way, but that didn't stop her from blushing like an idiot. "U-uh... yeah. Of course." She said, trying to hide her nervousness. Yang laughed a little and pulled the the bedsheets over them. Blake slid back into bed and tried to keep her distance as to not think of any "random" thoughts. This was soon bashed in as Yang drew closer and rapped her arms around Blake's stomach, while pressing her breasts against her back. Blake tried to not move, her face growing slightly red, not knowing what to do in this situation. Yang gave a satisfactory sigh. "That's better..." Blake swallowed and continued to stay frozen. She slowly eased her tension as Yang's semblance gave off very stress-relieving amounts of heat, which in turn, made the Cat Faunus very sleepy. She let her tiredness win and she fell asleep soon after, Yang keeping her warm all throughout her slumber.

* * *

The mornings rays shined through the open window onto both of the sleeping girls faces. Yang was the first to wake as the light annoyed her enough to awaken her and get her out of bed. She sat on the side for a minute to take a look at her female companion. Blake looked adorable scrunched up under the covers. Her cat ears were fully visible, but weren't like that before they fell asleep. She must've taken off her bow during the night. Yang smiled, watching her for a moment longer before slowly standing up. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Shaggy and curly blonde strands every which-way that was imaginable, her old pjs she had worn back at Beacon and... her arm. It was coming up to almost a year after she had lost her arm and Yang had never gotten use to it. Looking in that general direction and seeing nothing. It made her sad but what could she really do about it? She just had to push forward and keep going. 

Blake slept for another hour before noticing the absence of her friend. She shook of her sleepiness and got out of bed to go and look for Yang. She stumbled into the living room, bed head and all to find Yang eating cereal at the kitchen table. Blake gave a grunt as to say hi and sat down across from her. Yang took a bite of her cereal and smiled at Blake. "Morning Blakey!" She cheerfully greeted her as Blake took her seat and continued to eat her breakfast. Blake scratched her head. She looked a little worse for wear having messed up strands of hair and her clothes being wrinkled and thrashed. Yang passed the cereal box and milk carton over to Blake. "Better get a good head start to the day. We will be traveling for a while."

Soon after they had both finished breakfast, Blake and Yang packed for their journey, and headed off. They caught a boat off of the pier and left Patch not too long after. Once they had arrived back in Vale they traveled along the coast, seeing the vast ocean on one side and the lush forest on the other. "I left my Dad a note about where we were heading. I know he worries about me but I also think he knew I was going to leave at some point." Yang said with a blank expression. Blake stayed relatively quiet through the journey so far. Yang looked at her for a bit, but then noticed something. She wasn't wearing her bow. Yang stopped both of them and asked curiously why she wasn't wearing her bow. Blake said with a straight face, "Must've forgotten it." Yang thought about this for a minute but then smiled warmly towards her. "I guess you did."

Author's Notes: How'd you guys think it was? I thought it was sweet. Blake coming out of her shell and realizing her feelings for Yang, but of course, the long journey that they have now started. I'm excited to share what I have planned in the next chapter.

But a few more things. I want to apologize to some people cause this chapter is a full week late. If your ticked off, I understand. Obviously people have lives they have to take care of outside of writing stories and mine was just busy last week. So again, I'm deeply sorry for the delay. I'll try to keep the story schedule even from now on.


End file.
